Kuroda Tomohisa
Kuroda Tomohisa' (黒田 智久), or just "Kuroda," is a Shinigami and the Fourth Seated Officer of the First Division in the Gotel 13. He is a relaxed person, and does not really wish to advance in rank as he believes there is no need to do so when others are more suited to the role. Nonetheless, he tends to do very well at his assigned duties and holds the potential to become a great Shinigami: all he needs is something to inspire him to become one. Appearance Kuroda Appears to be a young mid 20s man with light brown hair and blue eyes. he wears a dark green cloak with lighter green six petted flowers on it, sometimes he wears a wide brimmed straw hat to shade himself from the sun on hot days or to shield out the rain, underneath his cloak he wears a traditional black Kimono that most Shinigami wear the sash along his waist is red, and hanging from his left is his Zanpakuto and on his right he hangs a small White Silk bag. Personality Kuroda has a "the glass is half full" attitude towards life, he is easy going and enjoys relaxing and taking his time, He becomes more astute and serious when pressured into his tasks. History He Joined up in the Shin'o Academy in his teens during his training he was injured when he first awakened his Zanpakuto, having his arm burned from the experience. he started to drink and his attendance began to slip he barely graduated from the Shin'o Academy. Then he served as a normal Court Guardsmen where he patrolled and being deployed to the Living world several times, Kuroda did not really advance the ranks due to his lazy approach to downtime doing nothing but gamble and drink. As time went on he was pestered by a long time friend that if he doesn't train or hone his skills he would go nowhere in his life, reluctantly he began to train more often usually by himself. As his strength grew he was given the chance to become a Seated Officer but at first turning it down, but once again pressured by another friend he accepted the promotion to a 10th seat. At first he just continued his lazily approach to his newfound duties and after being berated almost on a constant basis by his superiors he finally became fed up and he became more diligent in order to get them off his back and due to his change of heart and to his dismay he began to rise through the ranks until he reached the fourth seat. Power and Abilities Kuroda has a fair amount of potential from and with some help from long grueling training sessions he has become a skilled combatant and a keen mind despite his personality. Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: Taught abilites Skilled Zanjutsu practitioner: Kidō Adept: Hohō Adept: Zanpakutō Hōō kōgō: (鳳凰皇 Empress of the Phoenix) in its sealed state it has a red wrapped hilt with gold buttons with a circle Tsuba which has a Phoenix etched into it, the sheath is a light red with a artistic painting of a phoenix on it. Shikai: the command for its Shikai is 'Awaken' once it is activated it transforms into a half body length and a wide blade with a sharp edge shikai special abilities: Hōō tsubasa 鳳凰翼 (Phoenix wing) is the standard attack, a stream gold-ish yellow energy is released when Hoo kogo is swung it after speaking the command, the stream of energy gouges the ground "or a target" and breaks away leaving ember like Riatsu rich material which slowly floats to the ground, Hōō tsubasa may also form into shapes depending on how it is swung such as a "drill/corkscrew" or a wide crescent blade that flies at the ground "or target" (however it cannot home-in) Hōō toge-wa 鳳凰とげ羽(Phoenix barbed feathers) golden yellow like energy is built up and envelopes along the blades edge which which resemble sharp feathers, when swung these feathers/barbs/blade are released and travel like throwing knives and penetrate into the ground "or a target" and stay until the spirit energy in them leaks away. Hōō-en no yōna handan 鳳凰炎のような判断(Phoenix Fiery judgment) The Feathers/barbs/blades and the embers from both ''Hōō tsubasa and ''Hōō toge-wa' break up and begin to swirl either building up on Hōō kōgō or on the ground until the point where, where the flames ignite into a vortex of destruction or is released in a cascade of golden fires towards the ground "or a target"